


Bubble Buddies Pt.2

by BorkMork



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Very Short but Enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorkMork/pseuds/BorkMork
Summary: A quick look into Steven's boxing sessions with Bismuth.Inspired by badartbysomeguy's comic: https://badartbysomeguy.tumblr.com/post/189318115844/oh-hey-look-an-actual-finished-thing-maybe-its
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Bubble Buddies Pt.2

“And a one!”

Steven rammed his bubbled fist into the recess of Bismuth’s hand.

“And a two!”

He slammed and buckled, cocking back with a quick swipe at his forehead.

“Jab, jab, uppercut, hook!”

He yelled out, strikes clapping out like thunder, continuous and shooting out with each pattern into Bismuth’s formed punch mitts.

Jab. Jab. Uppercut. Hook. Loose and spindly, adapt when the pattern morphed to chaos; follow the signs, have fun all the way. Jab. Uppercut. Jab. Jab. Hook. Hook. Uppercut. Follow the signs, his mind instructed, wheezing at the remainders of his endurance, lunging forward with a charged slug.

Bismuth cackled at the final clash. “Aaaannd, knock out!”

Steven breathed heavy in his ready stance, fists pumped up in caution. Sweat caked the collar of his tank top, legs twitching in place as the highs of his training went down. “You’re gettin’ a heck of a lot better, Steven. It felt like ages ago since you first started and busted your butt over this.”

“Well, I’d like to thank my teacher for making me do this in the first place.” He grinned. Perspiring below the beating sun, the ancient sky arena felt oddly cool under his feet, like the weight in his body loosened to something akin to satisfaction; is this what those movies meant about ‘no pain, no gain’? Because it felt amazing. “I feel a lot more powerful now, like I just took the best shower in the world, so thank you.”

“Aw shucks, I just saw the opportunity and gave it to ya’.” She said, hands returning to their normal state. “Up top!”

The two high-fived, both an exciting storm of talk as the session settled down. There were numerous others there with them; gems and humans doing practice with fencing, boxing, martial arts, and the typical fighting sessions that frequented in sectioned off areas that glowed blue with occupancy. Clashes of summoned weapons occupied the air, stinging with sparks, and an occasional gem would pass by with a rolled meditation mat. The typical bustle.

Ever since Pearl started the rebuilding project for the arena, the community involvement towards the decrepit state of it rocketed into publicity. An old, sturdy battle rink, chock full of stories told by veterans from both sides, hovering over people’s heads after all these years of abandonment—what’s not to like about that? 

When the idea spread around, the gems of Little Homeworld whispered and gossiped into telecoms, to their home planets, then to Homeworld itself, sparking a massive exhibition towards the ancient gem artifacts found in Earth’s orbit.

Quartzes gathered material to patch up the monument wounds. Bismuths and lapises terraformed and scaffolded an engineering marvel. Leaders of various sizes gathering around to contribute to helping out in some way or fashion. Steven was surprised when suggestions from them came to light, such as the upgrade to the arena’s technology or the fact that Biggs formed various clubs just for this occasion (especially boxing).

On that note, he nudged Bismuth, who was occupied with exiting themselves out from the arena’s sparring program. “I’m still open to Bigg’s offer.”

“Are you sure?” She smirked. The holographic dinged in front of her, dissipating to nothing. “Biggs could be pretty rough with her training; there’s no stop, she’ll have ya’ pushing your limits. Might pass out with all that exercise.”

“I’m ready for it.” He told her. “Bring it on!”

“That’s our Steven!” She laughed, bringing him onto her shoulder, the boy standing on her arm with a triumphant yell. “Won’t take no from anyone!”

“Steven!” The two of them peered up at the arena entrance. Connie Maheswaran was descending the stairs in a hurry—adorning workout attire and hair tied up in a scrunchie, a simple handbag clinging to her shoulder. “Sorry I’m late, I forgot that one of my online classes had homework due.”

“It’s okay, Connie. At least you’re here now!” He got off Bismuth’s arm, grabbing his water bottle from the corner of their sparring square, drinking in pleasure.

She frowned, looking around them like a deer stuck on a highway. “Did I miss your boxing practice?”

“Nope, we’re actually planning to go to the max.” Steven gave a playful flex of his arm.

“Oh, you don’t say?” She giggled at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Biggs is gonna show me some moves.” He got into his position, taking a few practice jabs. “Like some really hard ones, Rocky-level hard ones.”

Bismuth nodded. “He wants to go the whole mile with his training,” she winked at her, “but I’m keepin’ a medic on board if he faints.”

“Yeah, that sounds fair.” Connie mused, grinning at her jam bud’s continuous shadow punches. “It’s nice to see you doing some exercise, actually. It’s hard at first, nauseating too, but the results are satisfying.”

“Is that how you feel when you train with Pearl?” He kept it up, adding some switches and blocks in the process. “Like you’re wide awake even if your body’s tired?”

“Yep, that’s exactly it!”

“Oh, oh, Connie.” He halted, rushing over to her in a bound of glee, a spark in his eyes—telling her that something new had come to fruition. “Come join me! I think Biggs would allow you since you have a load of fighting experience.”

Connie rubbed her chin. Countenance seeping in contemplation. “Hm, I don’t know. I don’t have money for the proper equipment, and even if I did, I’ll have to wait for another time so I can buy it—they aren’t cheap.”

That didn’t deter him, however. “That’s okay! Give me your hands.”

With some hesitancy, she laid them out. To her surprise, they became enveloped in sheens of rose pink, fingers experimenting and flexing inside—curling up into fists and making little peace signs, watching the bubbles expand and contract depending on how close she was to the barrier.

“Okay, ball them up.”

She enclosed them, a rush of confidence bringing her back; knowing that fellow trainees surrounded her, there was something warm and content with being able to share the same keen rigor. The sense of belonging. The unity in strength.

“You two ready to go?” Bismuth asked, resting on a lone column. “We wouldn’t want to keep Biggs waiting.”

“Sure am!” Steven shouted. He then turned, looking towards Connie—warm expectation pooling into his features. “You ready, strawberry?”

Her smile grew with fondness. “Lead the way, biscuit.”

> **‘Bubble Buddies: Part II’**


End file.
